


Only In Dreams

by Soelstress



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Relationship, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soelstress/pseuds/Soelstress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s one of many warm afternoons in her golden dreamworld when she finds him. No matter what time of day it is on her island when she falls asleep, it always seems to be afternoon where she wakes up. He’s asleep, just like she was once upon a time, but she’s overjoyed. So, so happy to finally have found him. She doesn’t know though, how much frustration and pain it will cause her before it’s all done and over with. She stays hopeful for years, but the realization does eventually sink in. Over time, she has to accept that he might not be waking up anytime soon. Or anytime ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only In Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeverNoahh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverNoahh/gifts).



~ 

‘You would have loved it today! One of my friends did this really funny thing where he walked on his hands, I mean not walking upside down but actually bending down to hold onto his feet while he walked and it was totally dumb, haha, you should have seen it!’

She falls silent, as if waiting for a reply. She isn’t, really. Her feet dangle over the edge of the bed and there is of course no sign at all that the boy lying there with his dark, messy(amazingly soft) hair has heard anything the girl has been telling him at all. There never is.

She falls back onto the mattress with a loud huff, her long black hair forming something of an asymmetrical halo around her head, she silently wishes the movements would stir the bed enough to wake him up.

Unsurprisingly, he doesn’t even flinch. 

‘You know what would be super great? If you would wake up!’  
She rolls over to face him, propping herself up on her elbow while giving his sleeping form a mildly irritated (completely undeserving) look.  
‘I’ve been really patient too! It’s not really fair, is it? Ever since I got that present when I was little I’ve wondered and waited for you to show up! You know, to be that friend you promised me. And you know I love chatting with you but it’s so frustrating to know that you’re right here and we could hang out and have so much fun together if you would just...’

The girl trails off and falls silent, frowning as she watches him sleep. The gaze with which she stares at him is filled with nothing short of longing. 

~

 

‘I think you really would like my friends on Prospit, John. They are really nice! Maybe you will think they’re simple, but I still love them!’  
She’s standing by the window now, her voice carrying across the room. No one can hear her cheerful chattering, she knows that. Not even he is listening.

‘They always love it when I do flying tricks. I could totally teach you to fly, I bet you would love it too!’

John doesn’t say anything. The tosses and turns of his uneasy sleep are the only things letting her know that he wasn’t actually dead all along.  
The way her mouth has started to turn downwards when she stops talking, or the steep, unseen arch of her brows tell of how tired Jade is growing of watching his pain like this. No shouting or begging or crying or shaking has made any difference thus far, and she is slowly running out of ideas.

~

For a while, she can’t bring herself to enter his tower. She simply hovers in midair outside his window as she tells him how she met the White Queen of Prospit. 

He doesn’t reply.

~

She doesn’t keep up appearances, not really. She is a lot less bothered by it when she’s awake. There she has Rose and Dave and the actual, real John to keep her company. There are so many things she has to do in the real world, so much she needs to keep up with. So much the clouds have shown her that needs taking care of. She’s the only one who can do it, the only one awake to see the eclipses as they come and pass. It’s harder when she’s next to him, feeling the heat of his body on her skin and seeing the rise and fall of his chest with every sleeping breath. So much harder.  
~

 

‘Why won’t you wake up? You know, I’ve waited for a really long time to meet you.’  
Jade is lying on her back in his golden bed, in the light from the window that doesn’t feel warm anymore. He lies next to her. Her words are tired, her expression is tired. Tired enough to match John’s.  
She sighs as the only response is how his uneasy sleep pulls his dark eyebrows together into a troubled(beautiful), worn out expression. She rolls over and carefully, carefully reaches out to touch his fever hot cheek, and when she gently brushes the hair from his forehead her fingertips moisten with sweat. She traces the ridge of his nose in a futile effort to smooth out the crease between his brows. With the back of her hand she touches his eyelids, his jaw, his throat. She runs her fingertips along the shell of his ear, thumbs at the corner of his mouth.  
When she leans in to kiss him, it’s almost like a sister kissing her brother, light and innocent(the way she pretends he’s the one touching her is less so). 

~

The day she has secretly been hoping would never arrive is closing in, she’s certain. The eclipse is coming, and what she knows she’ll see in those clouds frightens her. She worries for her friends in the real world, as for the ones she’s known most of her life on Prospit, worries that when the time comes she won't be ready. She wants to be. She wants to do everything she possibly can for her friends, and she will. Ready or not.  
Most of all, she worries for John. She knows he needs to wake up soon, and she knows she needs to be there when he does.

~

When the eclipse has come and gone, she knows her stalling has to come to an end.

~

 

[TT]: So what is this game?  
[GG]: oh i dont know  
[GG]: im just saying is all  
[GG]: i think youll hear about it later and maybe talk to john and dave about it  
[GG]: they are way more into all that stuff than i am!!!!  


**Author's Note:**

> This was a secret santa 2012 exchange so I feel like it's probably safe to post this now


End file.
